


Dancing With My Friends

by SabinaRose5



Category: Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabinaRose5/pseuds/SabinaRose5
Summary: Making memories at a house party.





	Dancing With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer. The inspiration just popped into my head while I was listening to music.

The music changed and Billy Idol’s voice rang out from the speakers. Tanner grinned and turned to Raina. “ My I have this dance?” He asked setting his cup down on the nearest table and offering his hand to her as if he were a prince from a fairy tale.

“Of course Sir Tanner.” She said giggling. He lead her onto the very crowded dance floor of the shitty house party. He spun her around and started swaying to the music. To the surprise of the others, he was a good dancer.

Sat and Darby whooped and danced their way to the others. Sat waved for Kayden to join but he just shook his head, enjoying the ridiculous view of his friends dancing. He reached down for Tanner’s cup, and noticed his camera sitting there. The smile on Kayden’s face grew he chugged the rest of whatever was in Tanner’s cup “Fuck it.” He said picking up the camera.

It took him a few tries to figure out how Tanner’s camera worked. It was much different than his parents simple point and click. He took pictures of Tanner and the girls dancing. If Tanner’s favorite thing was making memories than he definitely needed to remember this. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tanner was walking toward him singing along to the music. Kayden quickly set the camera down before Tanner cloud reach him. 

“Come on Kayden!” He shouted over the loud music. 

“No.” He said backing away from Tanner.

“Yes.” Tanner said reaching out to him. Kayden tried to dodge but failed Tanner hooking his fingers onto his belt.

For once in his life Kayden was shocked. He has no witty comeback. Tanner won and he lets himself be dragged to the dance floor. Where the girls are waiting and cat calling at the boys.

“Finally.” Darby says booty bumping him as Raina smiles. Kayden smiles and rolls his eyes as Sat gives him a peck on the cheek. He lets his body take over and move naturally to the music. 

The music changes and they keep dancing. At one point Kayden and Tanner lift Raina and carrying her as if she were a princess. At another Kayden gave Sat a piggyback ride around the room.

As the night got later the music got slower. Eventually the dance floor became sparse with only a few couples dancing. Jack and Diane dancing and making out on the other side of the room, Raina and Darby were slow dancing and talking even though they weren’t a couple. In the center stood Sat and Tanner. Sat’s head against Tanner’s chest and his head on top of hers. It was so sweet, it made him sick.

Kayden kicked off the wall where he was standing and walked over to them. “May I cut in?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Sat said looking up at him. “I have to pee anyways. Have fun boys.” She said smirking and hurrying out of the room.  

Kayden blinked watching Sat leave. He looked up at Tanner and then back to the door way. He turned back to Tanner who had stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. “Why the hell not.” He said moving Tanner’s hands onto his shoulders. Kayden gently placed his hands on Tanners hips making sure to keep a good 5 inches between their bodies. He knew Tanner didn’t want any rumors spreading around school. 

Tanner’s face turned pink with a blush.

“ Dude it’s a dance, relax.” Kayden said beginning to sway to the beat of the song; Tanner following his lead.

“I know, it’s just-” Kayden cut him off.

“What happened to the guy who dragged me onto the dance floor earlier?” Kayden asked flashing his signature smirk.

“He became sober.” He said giving a small laugh.

Kayden chuckled, and they both laughed as they danced.

Little did they know that Sat didn’t need to use the bathroom at all. It was just an excuse to have the boys dance together. She stood in the doorway with Darby and Raina watching the boys dance. She took a moment and raised Tanner's camera to her eye, and adjusted the lens to focus. With a press of her finger the camera clicked. Everyone was smiling, this was probably the best house party they hand been to.


End file.
